His Christmas and Happy New Year
by ElsaGemma
Summary: This is my story for Christmas and New Year. Although this is not a happy story. SLASH HoratioSpeed.
1. Chapter 1

即便是在四季如夏的邁阿密，聖誕節仍是一個非常重要的節日，雖然沒有白雪藹藹的景致，但卻多了穿著清涼聖誕比基尼的辣妹以及頭戴聖誕帽、只穿一件四角聖誕褲的美男子，而如果這樣的組合陳屍在一家有名夜店的休息室裡，也只能說有人今年拿不到聖誕禮物了。

晚上樂舞笙歌的夜店－「芒果」，白天倒是沉寂的像死城一般，再加上倒臥在休息室血泊中的一對男女，這裡活生生就像個詭侷的鬼屋。不過，忙進忙出的制服員警和鑑識員們，徹底地破壞現場令人毛骨悚然的迷離氣氛。史畢愁眉苦臉地站在這家夜店休息室門外，何瑞修和艾瑞克則一絲不苟地勘驗犯罪現場。

「何瑞修，我找不到任何可能的凶器。」仔細搜索完整家夜店，艾瑞克找不到任何沾有血跡的器具。

「嗯，嫌犯應該是把凶器帶離現場了，我有採證到一些纖維和毛髮，先和被害人的社交圈交叉比對看看，說不定我們可以鎖定幾個嫌犯。」何瑞修直起身子，手裡還拿著好幾個證物袋。

「現在是聖誕節耶，哪種喪心病狂會在聖誕節犯下雙謀殺案啊？我發誓，現在這個社會是越來越不健全了。」艾瑞克邊抱怨著邊和何瑞修一起走向鑑識科的悍馬，史畢也一語不發的跟在他們後面。

「至少你要慶幸這是日班的最後一個案子，把證物歸檔完你就可以回家和家人共渡聖誕節。不像有的人還要整晚留在實驗室檢視證據。」史畢挖苦，但是艾瑞克似乎沒聽到他的話，自顧自的把工具箱收好。

「艾瑞克，你先下班，證據我帶回去就可以了，我知道今天對你們家來說是很重要的節日，你家人應該希望你早點回去吧。」何瑞修戴上太陽眼鏡坐進駕駛座，史畢也跟著坐進乘客座。

「真的可以嗎？Ｈ？」艾瑞克高興的說。

「沒問題，沒問題，趕快回去過聖誕節吧！」何瑞修揮揮手。

「那我就先回去了，聖誕快樂！」艾瑞克滿臉笑容地說，史畢只是淡淡的微笑著沒說什麼。

史畢和何瑞修兩個人坐在車子裡，何瑞修專心的開著車子，史畢則是靜靜地看著車窗外，車子裡只有引擎聲和電台不斷重複輪旋播放的聖誕歌曲，史畢想起自己第一首學會的聖誕歌─I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus─他還清楚記得第一次唱這首歌給家人聽的時候，父親的臉都綠了，母親卻是笑到不可開交，往後幾年的聖誕節，他總是會唱這首歌給母親聽，不過那也是他高中畢業之前，史畢家族還沒分崩離析前的事了。

史畢忍不住跟著音樂哼起歌來，_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe last night…_，突然何瑞修伸手把收音機給關上，寂靜像漫天飛雪般紛落在他們肩頭，史畢忍住抬手拂去雪花的衝動，偏過頭疑惑地看著何瑞修冷酷的側面。何瑞修卻像什麼事也沒發生一樣，繼續開他的車。史畢也只好繼續轉頭看著車窗外不斷向後飛去的景致。

何瑞修把DNA證物交給DNA實驗室的技術員，再把其他微跡證歸檔整理好後，也急急忙忙的趕回家盥洗更衣，雖然他沒有一起過聖誕節的家人，但是身為在邁阿密黑白兩道間都小有名氣的鑑識科負責人，何瑞修可是收到了為數不少的聖誕派對邀請函，經過種種考量之後，今年何瑞修還是得要趕場，在五場派對中露臉，做好交際應酬的工作。

當何瑞修終於回到家的時候，已經過了聖誕夜而是聖誕節的凌晨了，由於他空腹喝了不少紅酒和香檳，以至於腳步有點蹣跚，打開大門，他也沒多想為什麼門沒上鎖，就直接倒進床上沈沈睡去。

史畢搖搖頭，好氣又好笑的看著醉攤在床上的何瑞修，穿著整身的亞曼尼黑色西裝，連鞋子也沒脫，睡到明天早上一定是渾身酸痛，於是史畢小心的替何瑞修脫掉鞋襪和上衣，再把被子拉好，才轉身離開臥室。

「噁……水…」何瑞修捧著頭小心的坐起身，一杯水和兩顆阿斯匹靈塞進他的手中，他也沒想太多，抓了藥就和水先吞了下去。喝完了水，他鬆了一口氣又倒回床上。他決定等到地面不會旋轉、他的胃不打算衝出嘴巴跳華爾滋的時候再醒來就可以了。

「何瑞修，起來吃點東西你會覺得比較舒服。」史畢把水杯放回床頭櫃。

「史畢？」何瑞修睜開眼睛，驚訝的看著站在床邊的史畢。「你怎麼會在這裡？我在作夢嗎？」緊盯著他，何瑞修慢慢的又坐起來，他緩緩伸出手，像是害怕動作太快會把什麼打破一樣，終於他牢牢抓住史畢的手腕，「感覺好真實的夢啊……我昨天一定喝太多了……」

「或許真的是夢也不一定……」史畢也伸出手，不過他的手卻是捧住了何瑞修的臉，「如果是夢的話呢？」

「那……是不是代表我想做什麼都可以呢？畢竟只是一場夢而已……」何瑞修仰頭看著史畢，喃喃的說著，握住史畢的手慢慢向上滑去。

「也許吧……」史畢慢慢低下頭給何瑞修一個簡單的吻，純潔的四唇交接。

何瑞修全身一震，閉上眼睛，一抹微笑從嘴邊漾開，「絕對是夢……」

「不論是不是夢，你渾身酒臭倒是真的，先去淋浴，換套衣服，我先去準備早餐！」

何瑞修點點頭，抓了一套換洗衣物，搖搖晃晃的走進浴室，史畢則是微笑的走向廚房準備早餐。

等到何瑞修梳洗完畢走出浴室時，迎接他的是撲鼻而來的咖啡香味以及新煎鬆餅的清甜，他走進廚房剛好史畢正把楓糖、奶油、一大盤鬆餅和兩杯咖啡端上桌。

他們兩個人悠閒的享用著簡單的早餐，直到兩個人把鬆餅都吃完了，各自端著第二杯咖啡慢慢啜飲的時候，史畢才開口打破沉默：「今天是聖誕節，我知道你每年的聖誕節都是休假，拆完禮物之後你有特別想去哪裡嗎？」

「我想和你一起待在這裡。」

「廚房？」

「嗯…廚房也不是不可以，不過臥房應該會比較適合。」何瑞修偏頭微笑著。

「喔？」

「不過還是先拆禮物。」何瑞修放下咖啡杯站起身，走向堆放在客廳桌上的聖誕禮物。史畢也跟在他後面。

「從…這個先拆吧，卡莉送的，呃…深藍色絲質襯衫。」何瑞修拎起禮盒中的襯衫，放到一旁。卡莉附的卡片寫道：「除了條紋襯衫之外，新的一年也做一些新的嘗試吧！」

「說得真好，Ｈ，你最近的確總是在穿條紋襯衫。」史畢竊笑著，遞給何瑞修另一個禮物。

接下來拆的禮物是艾莉絲送的，一打開，兩個人都忍不住微感驚訝，裡面是一張全部鑑識科組員前年一起參加慈善晚會時拍的照片，而銀質的相框則是雕飾著籐蔓和樹葉，甚至鑲嵌了幾顆黑耀石。

「好懷念啊…我都忘記有拍過這張照片了。」指尖撫過照片中史畢的身形，何瑞修將相框放到沙發旁的茶几上。

「接下來，拆這個吧！艾瑞克送的，是什麼呢？」史畢把一個奇形怪狀的包裹放到何瑞修面前，好奇的等著何瑞修把它拆開。

「你怎麼知道這個包裹是艾瑞克送的？」何瑞修偏著頭研究著眼前形狀怪異的禮物，認真地考慮該不該把他拆開。

「除了他，誰還會把禮物包成這種形狀？」史畢邊說邊伸出手戳弄艾瑞克的禮物，摸起來軟軟的，到底是什麼東西啊？

「喝！他從哪買到這種東西？」何瑞修拆開包裝紙，吃驚地看著艾瑞克的禮物，網狀禮物袋裡裝的是兩個四十公分高的布偶，一個滿頭紅髮、穿著西裝、戴著太陽眼鏡，腰間還配上迷你警徽和九釐米警槍，另一個布偶滿頭黑髮，穿著寬鬆的襯衫和長褲，臉上還佈滿了鬍渣，當然，腰間也配掛著警徽和警槍。兩個人一眼就認出來這兩個布偶代表的是誰。

「根據禮物袋附上的卡片顯示，他們是由一個日本的女粉絲親手縫製的限量版，呃…為什麼我們會有日本的粉絲啊？」史畢也偏著頭疑惑的看著兩個維妙維肖的布偶。

「誰知道，艾瑞克的卡片上說，他好不容易才從e-bay上搶標到這兩個布偶，還要我好好珍惜……真是敗給他了！」何瑞修受不了的說，但卻還是小心翼翼的把兩個布偶並肩擺在沙發上。

史畢笑著端詳兩個並肩而坐的布偶，兩個布偶也似乎微笑著回看他。

接下來的禮物則都很普通，兩個人迅速的把十幾件禮物拆一拆，不外乎是書、CD、衣服、禮卷還有餐具等等，等到兩個人把所有的禮物都整理好以後，已經是早上將近九點了。

史畢開心的把兩個布偶肩並肩放在何瑞修的床頭櫃上，還故意把布偶的手交疊在一起，看起來好像牽著手，然後忍不住大笑起來。「如果其他人看到你有這兩隻布偶不知道會說什麼！」

何瑞修看著史畢的滿臉笑容，胸口滿滿的有一種不知名的感覺，似乎快要把他整個人淹沒。

「如果我沒記錯的話，聖誕節到艾利絲家午餐的傳統應該沒變吧？」史畢坐在床尾看著站在臥室門口的何瑞修。

「為什麼…為什麼你還在這裡…為什麼我還沒醒來…」何瑞修悲傷的看著依然微笑的史畢。都已經快兩年了，為什麼他還放不下，要被記憶的幻夢糾纏？他掙扎著控制顫抖的四肢，各種早該麻木不仁的情緒，向緊咬獵物不放的野獸，狠狠地、深深地把尖牙利齒刺進何瑞修早已傷痕累累的心臟。

「何瑞修…」史畢快步走向倚在門框，臉深埋在雙手中的何瑞修。

「…這是一場噩夢…何瑞修，快點醒來…這是一場噩夢…快點醒來…」何瑞修喃喃自語。

「何瑞修，這不是夢，我真的在這裡。」史畢抓住何瑞修的手放到自己臉上，「感覺到了嗎？」

「史畢？」指尖上傳來刺刺麻麻的觸感，何瑞修抬起頭望進史畢深色的眼眸，他真的不是在作夢嗎？夢中可以有這麼真實的感覺嗎？可是…「…你已經死了呀…」

史畢只是微笑不語。

瞬間，有某種東西在何瑞修的體內崩裂，他攫住史畢的臉，拉向自己，火熱的雙唇就這麼壓了上去，接著他一隻手移到史畢的後腦，另一隻手移到史畢的腰際，把懷中的人緊緊困住，貼緊住自己滾燙的身體，他像快溺死的人一樣，絕望地抓住最後一根稻草，何瑞修狂暴的投入這個吻，摩擦、啃咬、輕嚙、唇舌交戰糾纏著，溼熱粗重的氣息交織重疊。

何瑞修盲目地往床上一倒，兩人一起跌入凌亂的床單。

何瑞修的撫觸充滿了難以抑制怒氣。

兩人肌膚相觸的地方不可言喻的燒炙著，史畢可以感覺到何瑞修的肌膚像烙鐵一般，狠狠燒灼他的身體，這時他才知道驅使何瑞修的情緒裡，憤怒最為強烈。他忍受著這劇烈的灼燙，因為他知道這炙熱的苦楚比不上何瑞修的傷痛，這副軀體上的疼痛，比起何瑞修靈魂所承受的巨大痛楚，根本不算什麼。

何瑞修用力的把史畢的雙手高舉過頭固定住，低頭暴虐的噬咬著史畢柔嫩如新生兒的肌膚，一隻手則是粗重的揉捏著精瘦的大腿。史畢放開所有枷鎖，無視任何可能的後果，敞開他的靈魂與軀體，承受著何瑞修強烈又複雜的各種情緒，雖然被上方的男人給壓制著，但是史畢毫不吝惜地以各種呻吟和嗚咽清楚的表達他的快意。

當何瑞修的手指第一次進入史畢的身體時，他忍不住尖叫著弓起上半身，一對雪白的羽翅從他背後猛烈衝出，抖動，顫慄，史畢心甘情願的納受何瑞修手指粗暴的動作，潔白的雙翅代替無法移動的雙手擁住何瑞修，輕柔的羽毛緩緩掉落在兩人周圍。

何瑞修顫抖著推進史畢炙熱的甬道，一吋一吋的沉入，直到被令人紊亂的炙熱完全包裹。

史畢只能仰頭弓起脊背無言的尖叫，從來不曾有過的充實感盈滿他的身體和靈魂，太過劇烈的紛雜情緒讓他幾乎無法負荷，眼眸不由自主的濕潤起來。

「…對不起…對不起…」史畢的雙翼將兩人緊緊裹住，道歉的話語脫口而出，但是為了什麼而道歉，他自己也釐不清。

這時，何瑞修才終於放開史畢的手腕，他捧住史畢的臉，為了要極力抓住好不容易恢復的自制力而全身顫動，「…史畢…我…對不起…」，他貼著史畢的唇虛弱地說。他現在已經分不清真實或夢境了，一切都太過真實，同時史畢早已死於非命的記憶，卻是無法遺忘。

「你不需要道歉。」史畢淺笑，勾住何瑞修的頸子，把他拉下來舌吻一番。

「我…」

「噓…沒事的，沒事的。」史畢含淚地抬起腰輕擺，暗示何瑞修他應該繼續兩人之前的活動。

何瑞修拋開邏輯思考，扣住史畢的髖骨，開始有規律的衝刺著，無論真實與否，他已經不在乎了。

史畢棕色的眼眸流瀉著慾望，額前滾下粒粒汗滴。

何瑞修漸漸加快節奏。

史畢淚眼迷濛地看著何瑞修，清澈的藍眸從沒離開過自己。

彷彿全宇宙的脈博在他們的心頭跳動，兩人激情的互擁，直到時間和世界的盡頭。

～～～分隔線～～～

「呃…水…」何瑞修捧著頭小心的坐起身，夢中的模糊的記憶依稀有史畢的身影。

「何瑞修？」

何瑞修吃驚的抬起頭，看見只披著浴袍、頭髮濕淋淋、雙頰微紅的史畢站在浴室的門口，「…史畢…這真的不是夢嗎？」

「我說了不是夢啊…」史畢小心翼翼的坐到床沿，雖然泡個熱水澡多少有點幫助，他身上還是很多地方很酸痛。

何瑞修注意到史畢手腕上的指印，以及他小心翼翼的坐姿，突然感到十分內疚，他說：「對不起，我不是故意要弄傷你的，你還好嗎？」

「我沒事，只是有點酸痛。」

「史畢…」何瑞修伸手環住史畢，指尖碰過他背上特殊的突起，關於一雙雪白羽翼的記憶猛然湧現，「你有翅膀！」

史畢點點頭，脫下浴袍，一對翼幅足足有四公尺的羽翼從他背部展開，「我現在是天使了，你的守護天使。」

「你…」何瑞修看著眼前是史畢卻又虛幻的不像史畢的…天使，天人交戰著不知該感到失望或希望，挫折的淚水無法抑制的傾瀉而出。

「何瑞修…」史畢看著幾近崩潰的何瑞修不知該如何是好。

「你為什麼要這麼殘酷，你不是天使，你是惡魔！出現在我面前，讓我重溫過去的感情，然後又消失無蹤嗎？為什麼要這樣重複的折磨我！」何瑞修感覺胸口未曾癒合的傷口，又再次被人狠狠地刨挖開來。

「我…」史畢不知該如何是好，雙翅也在身後不安的輕輕擺動。守護天使們在聖誕節這天會實現守護人心中最深地渴望，他怎麼也沒想到何瑞修會是這個反應。

「滾…！不要再出現了，讓我好好的哀悼你，然後遺忘！我不想再…」何瑞修喪失理智的拿起手邊任何東西就往史畢丟過去。

「我…對不起…」

～～～分隔線～～～

「呃…水…」何瑞修捧著頭小心的坐起身，夢中的模糊的記憶依稀有史畢的身影…以及一對潔白的羽翼。

「何瑞修？」

「艾莉絲？你為什麼在這裡？」何瑞修驚訝的看見鑑識科的法醫出現在自己臥室，非常…不搭調的場景。

「你錯過了我們每年固定的聖誕節午餐，我有點擔心，所以就過來看看你。」艾莉絲遞給何瑞修一杯水和兩顆阿斯匹靈，滿意地看著他喝完整杯水。

「我…只記得昨天喝點有點醉，回到家之後的事就有點模糊。」何瑞修靠著床頭說，雖然好像還發生了其他什麼事，他怎麼樣就是想不起來，希望自己沒做什麼蠢事才好。

「嘿，那是什麼？」艾莉絲驚訝的指著何瑞修床頭上的布偶。

「嗯？那是艾瑞克的聖誕禮物。」何瑞修轉頭看見一隻製作得唯妙唯肖的紅髮布偶，任何見過他的人絕對可以一眼認出這隻布偶是誰。

「噢！好可愛！他從哪找到的啊？」艾莉絲好奇的拿起布偶檢視著，每個小細節都製作得好精緻呢。

「嗯？好像是從某家拍賣網站吧…」何瑞修疑惑的偏著頭，他好像忘記了什麼事情，孤單單的紅髮布偶感覺有哪裡不太對勁，他覺得好像少了些什麼。

「既然你沒事，晚上要到我家晚餐嗎？孩子們很期待看到你呢！」艾利絲把布偶放回床頭櫃，布偶何瑞修孤伶伶地撇著嘴坐在那兒。

「當然，不好意思我錯過了午餐。」何瑞修淺笑著道歉，視線停到一片落在枕邊奇怪的白色羽毛上，這從哪裡來的呀？

「那晚上七點見，不要又不出現啊！」艾利絲拍拍何瑞修的手站起身。

何瑞修疲累的躺回床上，聽著艾利絲關上公寓大門的聲音，百思不得其解記憶中的空白片段，到底自己是什麼時候拆了禮物的呢…真奇怪啊…

史畢站在臥室的角落，懷中緊抱著布偶史畢，肩膀顫抖著，無聲的淚水不停滑落，背後的一對羽翼也有氣無力的低垂著，白色的翅羽一片片輕輕飄落，像雪花般無言。

「…對不起…對不起…」

The end


	2. Happy ending

「史畢。」

「凱特？」

「史畢，你闖大禍了。」凱特現身在默默落淚的史畢旁邊，不讚許的搖搖頭。

「喔？」史畢不在乎的回答。

「你不應該讓何瑞修知道你的存在，知道『我們』的存在！」凱特嘶聲的說，跟在跟著何瑞修的史畢後面。

「可是那是他的願望啊！」緊抓著布偶，史畢有點恍神的回答。

「我知道！你應該讓他以為那是夢，然後繼續他的生活，而不是…擾亂他的情緒，然後竄改他的記憶！」凱特一把抓住史畢，「你有沒有在聽！更別提…」凱特突然躊躇的停頓讓史畢回過頭，把注意力放到她身上，「更別提…呃啊——總之，現在上面已經亂成一團了，尤其何瑞修的存在重重影響了善惡間的平衡，誰知道你的行動會造成什麼結果！」

「我…不懂…」史畢毫無頭緒的看著有點歇斯底里的凱特，前特勤局探員－現任守護天使。

「哼！本來應該是你讓何瑞修認為他夢見你，藉此提醒他世界上美好與值得繼續保護的事物，以及強化他對保護邁阿密的責任心，結果…你卻誘發出他深藏的負面情緒和憤怒，如果他以為一切都是夢，那就算了，凡人一般都不太在意他們的夢，結果，你刪除了他的記憶，現在，他的忿怒和負面情緒被你從潛意識釋放，隨時都有爆發的可能性，換句話說…」凱特深吸一口氣，「何瑞修肯恩已經變成了一枚定時炸彈！」

史畢越聽臉色越蒼白，他記得何瑞修的憤怒在他身上所造成的火燒般的痛楚，如果這股怒氣被釋放出來，將會把何瑞修身邊的一切焚燒殆盡。

「怎麼辦？我…我只是…只是不希望他繼續痛苦，所以…」

「唉…我知道，上面的頭頭也知道，所以我才會在這裡向你解釋情況，而不是把你拎到天使長面前接受懲戒。」凱特垂下頭，無可奈何的說，她何嘗不能理解，在看到東尼和吉布斯在崩毀的邊緣掙扎時，她也差點做出相同的事情。

「現在我該怎麼辦？繼續跟著他嗎？還是我該回上頭負荊請罪？」

「現在，我們只能靜觀其變，等上頭做出決定，看看該怎麼修正這個問題。」

～～～～～分隔線～～～～～

何瑞修悠閒地做著堆欠已久家事，幾床被單和一大籃的衣服洗好以後，他開始清理客廳、廚房、臥室最後是浴室，他還不時哼著聖誕歌曲，心情相當平靜。只是，前一晚記憶的斷層不停的困擾著他，到底他是喝了什麼，怎麼會完全不記得艾利絲來找他之前到底發生了什麼事，很明顯的，他早上有淋過浴、吃過早餐、拆了禮物，怎麼最後又躺回床上睡覺呢？雖然他模糊的感覺到有一些強烈的情緒潛伏在他遺失的記憶中，但是卻抓不到確切的感覺，像是一縷輕煙，好像就在眼前，卻看不到，摸不著。

～～～～～分隔線～～～～～～

「史畢。」有著一雙海藍色眼眸的高階天使出現在史畢和凱特面前。

「丹尼爾？」

「上頭已經做出決定了，但是要矯正這個時間線的裂痕，需要退後的時間有點超出我們預期。」丹尼爾嚴肅的說，眼神卻是透露出極度的欣喜。

「意思是？」凱特和史畢面面相覷，不懂為什麼單尼爾看起來這麼高興。

「總之，很高興能認識你們！」丹尼爾分別緊緊擁抱史畢和凱特，然後燦笑著又消失了。

「呃…好奇怪的反應…」史畢喃喃道。

「的確，到底…」

凱特話還沒說完，突然四周的景物開始旋轉融解，兩人感覺到一股強烈的引力，把兩人緊緊壓縮，然後他們就失去意識了。

「史畢？張開眼睛，史畢，張開眼睛。」

「何瑞修？」史畢掙扎著慢慢張開眼睛，映入眼簾的是何瑞修擔心的臉，和純白的天花板，「發生什麼事了？我在哪裡？」

「醫院，史畢，你在醫院。」何瑞休遞給史畢一些冰塊，稍稍紓解他喉嚨的灼熱乾渴。

「醫院？」

「你還記得在珠寶店發生的事情嗎？」

「我記得…」他應該是被打到左胸，然後就…另一段時間線的記憶開始慢慢消失。「我記得…被子彈打中，之後的事情我就不知道了。失蹤的小男孩找到了嗎？」

「他已經安全回到他養母身邊。」何瑞修又把一塊冰塊放進史畢唇間。

「嗯…」史畢慢慢咬著冰塊，皺起眉頭努力思考著，卻抓不著朝霧般越來越淡的另一段記憶。

「好好休息養傷，才能早點回到工作崗位，這幾天沒有你的實驗室，非常的冷清。」何瑞修溫柔的輕吻史畢。

「嗯，愛你。」史畢呢噥著，很快的沉沉睡去。

「我也愛你。」何瑞修淺笑看著史畢熟睡的蒼白臉龐，感謝上天沒把史畢從他生命中奪走，如果沒有史畢，他真不知道自己會變成怎麼樣的人。

The End


End file.
